flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Angry Swan
this is a page dedicated to Flab3's famous troll Angryswan. if you know anything els about the.. um.. i won't call him what i want to call him, please add it here! :) *this is written from Nigel's point of view, for i am the only one who would actually bother writing about him. this happened to many more people and not just me. About angry swan is known by most people as an idiot. he often trolls servers and lies about stuff. He Mocks peoples names using swearwords, and follows people around. he is now well known throughout all of Flylikeabird3. he was possibly the Noname from March 11 , for his activity started around this time. Sightings though his activity started in late march, he had been sighted a few times before this. one was on december 8, he named himself "be afraid" and went on about different parasites. after this, he named himself "i live in fear" and would tell people not to do things for it would kill them. * note: Angry proved to be be afraid for he was seen much later in 2016 using this name. He was then seen on February 9th, named "killerswan", lurking around the industries. He was then seen on March 11, as a noname claiming he would do bad things to people. there was speculation that he was Voken, for the two acted very similar., similar insults, similar stalking habits. He also showed up right after Vokun left. But it was later proven that he wasnt, for there was once a time when the two were sighted together. one time on march 24 gamevial was testing out servers and whatnot for some "anti hacking" crap, so all of the servers said "0 people" and even though people could still get on, all the players would keep departing as though someone lagged the server and when you left and went back, you couldn't get on the the multi player for it would be loading but would only say "please wait". well, angry swan got an idea to get popular, so he went around telling people that he was "hacking the game" and that he was the one who was breaking the servers and shutting stuff down. well, everyone being the birds they were believed him, and soon angry had a bunch of people believing that he was shutting down flab3. it was kind of stupid though, for this got more haters then he wanted. One of the people who believed this was Fawful. Fawful had found Nigel and warned him about Angry sitting stuff down, but nigel had already seen that is was really gamevial via there Facebook page. Nigel told Fawful that it wasn't Angry and she called him a lair and went to tell people it wasn't him. Eventually people found the truth. Angry swan also was known for stalking people. One time in May he/she had been stalking Nigel(who was named felipe at the time) naming herself "Felope" to mock him. Angry had been stalking someone els the day before with the name "xxxxx" and would say nothing but "xxxxxx". he/She had the same tracker thing that Kapro had had, Allowing him/her to find anyone without them knowing he/she knew where they were. in late july he was at it again, He started by following nigel around as Felope, as usual, but then found out that Nigel was in the "pkg" so named himself "_rudename_pkg". then on august 6 he followed nigel asking him about "cheries duaghter" for some reason. He then started following Nigel and Gamerz on august 8. he named himself "hatred" and wouldnt leave them alone. Gamer eventually left, so Nigel was left to fight Angry with giggetygoo(now named "bloodwolf"). Angry had renamed himself "feer me" and got mad at Giggety for he kept correcting his horrible(and i mean HORRIBLE) grammer. he then mocked nigel nameing himself "pancakeupyoface" after nigel claimed to have been eating pancakes. later that day angry cloned Chuckyboy and made his gf Brownwolf dump him. a few days later both him and ariana went to cityscape 1 to start trolling. he named himself "hoepaz" to mock cheries name topaz, and ariana cloned nigle. On august 12 Angry found out that Kidlat had returned, and of corse decided to welcome him back to flab3 in his own way. he named himself "kidlat_assfat" and followed him around. when Kidlat left, angry followed Rain and Nigel around. on August 17, Nigel made Friends with Angry. Angry told Nigel to take his place for a week while he went to florida, so Nigel said he would as long as he(angry) harassed cherie for weeks when he got back. This was Nigel's plan of revenge for what cherie did to Blood(giggetygoo). Angry happily agreed to this. on august 23, angry returned, and got right back t his usual stuff. he named himself "gay-murz" and started following gamerz around. Nigel tried to stop him, by making him go to hill4, and telling him that there was no point in harassing people. Angry seemed to agree, but said he was doing this for "revenge". Angry is still at it. update sept 8 september 24 - Angry first started randomly coming on and then leaving. he used the names "killislams" "bombislam" "ihatemuslims" and other things like this. He did this while Nigel, spirit and frost were being harassed by ariana. Angryswan then followed Nigel, Tee, Spirit and frost around in the afternoon. he named himself "pee-ak" to mock tee's name peak. He obsessed over pee and claimed to "eat it" so Nigel and spirit got onto an argument with him. He kept claiming that "pee" was good, and then went on about other rude stuff. tee(peak) ended up leaving because of this, for it was his name that was being mocked. he then went and named himself "be afraid" a name he had been known to use before. he started obsessing over parasites and other "Scary things". oct 8 - Angry harassed Shadowwolf, Nigel and Jeffline. He started obsessing over butts and names himself 'you=butts, Shadowbutt, the hole, nihoe, aishbutt(to mock jeff's name), Ass wolf and Bubbabutt. He followed them around, and then started killing them. Nigel often tried to get angryswan away from his friends, mostly so they didnt have to deal with him themselved. he often would tell angry to go to a different room to give his friends time to move rooms and change there names. he made attempts to change angry's ways, but angry would often lie to him by agreeing with him, then going and harassing more people as though nigel never even talked to him. * he really started his "activity" around march 11, but was fist sighted on December 8 2015 and seen later on february 9th 2016. * he invented the angry face ---> >:o * he is called "angry" for short. * his gender is unknown by most, but he is most likely male for he has told nigel this, and a few others as well. still, he is mostly refured to as "it". * he is almost always a swan, making it easy to kill him. this is also a way to know its him, for most other birds hate swans for there slow flight. * his >:o face is known as the "angry face". people rarely use this face anymore in fear that they will be suspected of being angryswan. some do use it to mock angry, also to make people think they are angry. * nigel uses the face sometimes just to mock him when talking to people or when killing people. * he has very bad gammer, some of the crappy things he has said are "i suk u grammar"(to ace after he was talking about his grammar) and "i killded u egg!!!! >:o"(to king j). see more in the quotes. * he is known as "the stupid one" by Nigel. * Angryswan was his first name on the game, the reason behind it is unknown. * he also is called "angry swan" because he is often a swan and is extremely angry. * a perfect example of his trolling here. * nigel made a deal with angry - leave nigels friends alone and harass cherie and donna instead. * when someone insults him he often will spam random giberish trying to block out the insult. * he has the same tracker that Kapro had, meaning he can find someone where ever and whenever he wants, he also seems to be able to see what people have been saying even when hes not in the room. * Nigel made friends with him on august 17, it is unknown how long this will last. * Nigel some times goes along with angry, one time was when he agreed to troll people while angry was gone for a week, chosing donna and cherie. * Nigel often tries to stop Angry from harassing his friends, often telling him to hill5 so his friedns have a chance to go somewhere els. * he was probebly vokun, looking back the two were almost the same, there insults, there stalking ability, everything. * he has no known friends. though, Ariana and Polska have been known to team up with him for short amounts of time. this often ends with one of them betraying the others. * he never was friends with lisha, and didnt even seem to know her. * he says (o_o) when he's confused, disgusted, or clueless. * even though he is bad, he sees to do it more as a joke and fun in games rather then to really hurt people like ariana does. Quotes(newest at the top): "no he is an apple" "it is a dark place............ where the sun shall not shine.........."(his name was "the hole" at the time ..) "it hit him in the shads!!!!!!!!" "sut up and take out da garbage!!!!!!!!!" "ur meking me mad >:o" "in u ugely fake bish >:o" "no wun correct mi evurrrrrrr >:o" "Stop eeting ull get fat!" "out! get outta me house!" "yo moma dont exist" "ma! yer werst nitemarir!!!!! >:o" "felope is a teenager who likes to play with children....(im not saying the rest for its very innapropriate, you can guess the rest e_e )" "ignore your dumb mother, felope" "you will melt in hell!!!!!!!!!!!! ahhahahahahahah!"(to icewolf, get it?) "felope has no parts.... i checked" "Fite 0.0" "cumded clowsur >:o" "I killded u egg >:o" uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu>:O Gallery